The present invention relates to the field of controlled atmospheric storage devices, and more specifically to humidors.
To preserve a cigar, the storage environment should permit no light to impinge on the cigar, the temperature should be controlled to approximately 69-72.degree. F., and the relative humidity level should be 69%-73%. At this humidity range the tobacco is pliable and at optimal smokability. If the humidity falls below this range, the cigar dries and breaks apart. If the humidity rises above this range, the tobacco swells and it becomes difficult for the smoker to draw the smoke from the cigar. Further, at increased humidity, the cigar can lose its integrity. Current humidification systems for humidors are primitive in concept as well as their ability to consistently maintain an optimal humidity/temperature level for cigar preservation. Most humidification systems provide humidity to a storage compartment by positioning a sponge or an open-cell foam saturated with distilled water within the humidor to permit the air within the compartment to slowly absorb the moisture from the sponge into the air. This system works to some extent, but does not adequately maintain a constant humidity level when temperatures in the environment outside the storage compartment fluctuate. More recently, a chemical, propylene glycol has been added to the saturated sponge/foam to regulate the humidity level as close to 70% as possible. The chemical, however, has a significant drawback, as it has the effect of altering the natural taste of the tobacco.
Other examples of humidification systems for humidors include a reservoir of water and a fan which is positioned to create an air stream over the reservoir to provide humidity or a reservoir of water that is heated such that water evaporates to increase the humidity within the reservoir. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,741,444 (Kasuli) and 5,400,612 (Hedges), the contents of which are incorporated by reference.
A system for controlling the environment of a vending machine for cigars, among other products, has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,597, which is also incorporated by reference. This system, however, includes components that are too large to be practically incorporated into a portable humidor.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method that would overcome the above-identified shortcomings of the prior art.